Complicated Attractions
by colouredblossom
Summary: ADOPTED, THIS STORY IS NOT ORIGINALY MINE! Kagome had a band performance to do, she saw him through the crowd and had a suspicion everything would not be it's usual self, she had been right. When she touched his hand, her life changed forever.....SesshKag
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Attraction**

_**Well just to let all know I have adopted this story as I will mention in the following chapter, **__**Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel**_ is the orginal creator of this fanfiction, the first chapter aka the one you are reading was written by her, I shall be continuing the rest of it for her. I would appreciate reviews for this too! XD

Ja ne and enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: Flying Sparks Of Mystery

It was Saturday night and he and his band / close friends sat at a table in their usual haunt The Reversal, a popular club for teenagers. He was waiting for his band, the Fighting Fists, to be called when she appeared on stage.

Kagome Higurashi was never usually nervous about performing but she had a feeling that tonight would be different.  
She turned to her lead guitarist and best friend, Sango and smiled,  
"Sango, can you feel that"  
"Feel what Kagome? Are you ok?"replied Sango looking up from her guitar,  
"I feel kinda weird, I dunno?" said Kagome turning and looking at the crowd.  
"Kagome?, Are you nervous?" asked Sango supressing a grin.  
At that point Ayame, the bassist, Kikyo, the drummer and Rin the rhythm guitartist walked through the back door giggling but when they sensed the tension coming from Kagome they stopped and looked at Sango.  
Kikyo was the first to show concern,  
"Kagome, are you ok? Is something wrong"  
"Are you nervous?" asked Ayame "That'll be the day, come on guys lets just have fun tonight!" giggled Rin Kagome looked around her band and smiled, she decided Rin was right. She was going to have fun tonight.

Around 10 minutes later her band was called up and , Dare To Die, made their way to the stage feeling better than ever.

"Hey guys, hows it going? My name's Kagome and this is Sango on lead guitar, Rin our rhythm guitarist, we have Ayame on bass and Kikyo on drums"  
The entire room filled with applause after Kagome introduced each member and she turned back to the crowd and said with a smile,  
"We make up Dare To Die and and we wanna play a few songs that go like this.........."

(Kagome)  
'I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared,  
When I think about the previous relationship we shared,  
It was awesome but we lost it,  
Its now possible for me to say And we're standing in the rain,  
But nothings ever gonna change,  
Until you hear my dear,  
(Kagome, Sango,Rin)  
The 7 things I hate about you the 7 things I hate about you, oh you,  
Your vain, your games, your insecure,  
You love me, you like her,  
You make me laugh, you make me cry,  
I dunno which side to buy,  
Your friends are jerks when you act like them,  
Guess you didnt know it hurts,  
I wanna be with the one i know,  
But the 7th thing i hate the most that you do,  
You make me love you......'

Sesshoumaru stared in amazement at the band currently on stage, of more specifically the lead singer.  
She had long raven hair and the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. He watched her jumped around on stage and smiled as she struggled to keep her black jeans up and her black tank top down.  
They had been on for around 10 minutes now and were just finishing their last song when he noticed she was looking at him, in fact when she wasnt spinning or looking at her band he found her gaze never left him. So why did that give him butterflys?

(Kagome)  
'How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well,  
yeah, yeah,yeah,  
How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well,  
I think I know, i think I know,  
ohhhh, there is something,  
I see in you,  
It might kill me,  
But i want it to be true'

Kagome and the rest of the band took a bow and giggled as they ran off stage listening to the applause from their performance.  
Who was that guy?  
He was by far the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had rich amber eyes and long sliver hair, from what she could see anyway, and she couldn't keep her eyes of him. She turned from her band to look out from behind the curtains at the crowd only to find he and his friends were gone. Confused, she turned back to her band to find they were all staring at her.  
"Whats up Kags, are you looking for someone?" asked Rin "No, what makes you think that?" replied Kagome nervously "Oh nothing, except you were staring at a certain guy during that set!" stated Ayame with a grin as she bent to pack away her bass guitar.  
"Do you know who he is Ayame?"asked Kagome "I do, his name is Sesshoumaru Taisho, he's Inuyasha's brother" replied Kikyo as she played with her drum sticks.  
Sango raised an eyebrow and said with a grin,  
"Do you like him Kagome"  
Kagome just scoffed and left to get some air while the others packed their equipment. She definately needed some air. She made her way from backstage, through the crowd and out the main doors at the front of the club where she noticed the group of friends that Sesshoumaru was with. But where was he?  
She shivered as she realized just how cold it was and reached for he mobile and sent a text message to Sango asking her if she could bring out her jacket when they had finished. That's when she felt someone's coat go around her shoulders and turned to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze,  
"Erm, thanks but you didnt have to" said Kagome as she shivered again and pulled the coat tighter.  
"You looked cold and I was too warm with it on" stated Seeshoumaru.  
"Ok then, I'm Kagome" she said as she extended her hand.  
"I'm pleased to meet you, I am Seshoumaru" he said and he took her hand and shook it.  
When their hands touched sparks began to fly, literally, and they both jumped apart.  
"What was that!?"squealed Kagome Sesshoumaru just groaned and walked away. He knew what this meant, and it wasn't good.

Kagome woke up the next morning with a monster of headache and she really didn't want to get out of bed and go to college. What happened last night? She remembered her bands performance, seeing Sesshoumaru at the gig, him giving her his coat and then the sparks when the touched hands. It was so weird and she wondered what it meant. She was a miko but never encountered anything like this before.  
She didnt know what to do this time, but she needed answers and hell be damned if she wasn't going to get them.

Sesshoumaru woke up that morning with an equally painful headache. He could hear his brother downstairs running around getting ready for his first day of college, and decided against his better judgement to follow suit. Although he knew that Kagome went to the same college, he decided to actually attend and get some answers of his own even though she will be looking for some too. So he dragged his ass out of bed and jumped in the shower and around thirty minutes later he was dressed and eating breakfast with his brother Inuyasha. His brother knew better than to try and talk to him in the mornings but he just never learned,  
"Look bro, what the fuck happened last night? I saw what happened between you and that chick and it didnt look good" said Inuyasha around a mouth full of toast.  
Not only did Sesshoumaru dislike his brother he also disliked his foul language and his table manners.  
"Look brother, I am not fully certain what happened last night, but hear me when I say I will find out and I would aprreciate it if you do not say anything to Kagome until I find out the truth" replied Sesshoumaru clearing his plate and heading for the door.  
"Ok bro, but you should tell her shes probably freaking out about this just as much as you" replied Inuyasha also clearing his plate and walking to the door. Sesshoumaru also hated, even more than everything else, when his half- demon brother was right.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!!" called Sango running down the college corridors.  
"Hey Sango, sorry I didn't wait this morning, or last night for that matter but some weird stuffs been happening and I need to find Inuyasha and get some answers" said Kagome as Sango caught up with her.  
"What do you mean weird stuff, whats been going on and who's Inuyasha?" replied Sango Kagome trusted Sango with her life so she told her the whole story, from when she saw Sesshoumaru, to when he gave her his coat and when they touched hands. Sango just listened with her jaw half way to the floor, especially when she told her about the coat, which was lying on her bedroom chair, and squealed with excitement when she was done telling the story. According to Sango it was probably her powers as a priestess getting stronger and reacting to Sesshoumaru's full demon powers, but Kagome wasn't so sure.  
Kagome and Sango met up with Ayame as the bell rang and their first class started which meant they had to run because their class was on the other side of campus. They arrived just as their teacher was entering the room, they gave their apologies and took their seats. They had all just sit down as the teacher announced that they would have three new students in their class. Kagome turned to Sango who grinned then the two turned to Ayame and noticed Kikyo was there so they smiled at her too and the four burst into giggles. However Kagomes laughter stuck in her throat as she realised who one of the new students was. Sesshoumaru. That was all she needed, its not as if she was struggling enough, he just had to pick this college to come to. She heard Kikyo give a squeak of excitement when Sesshoumaru's double walked through the door. He had silver hair but it wasnt as long and their eyes were the same but it was Sesshoumaru's eyes she found more atrractive. This was Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend, and although Kikyo had metioned they were brothers seeing them together made her laugh a little. Then the third new student walked into class and she heard Sango gasp. He was attractive but not like Sesshoumaru. This guy had dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes were a blue/grey colour. He introduced himself as Miroku and then the three of them took their assigned seats, right in front of Kagome, Sango and Ayame.  
After class Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Kikyo made their way to library to do some studying during their free period. They all split up in search of the books they needed then they met a small table at the back of library so no-one could interrupt them. Kagome's mind kept wandering to last night and she couldn't really get any studying done so decided to ask Kikyo,  
"Hey Kikyo, in all the time you've known you were a priestess did anything out of the ordinary happen?" Kikyo just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Depends on what you mean by weird, because being a priestess doesn't actually fall into anyones category of normal"  
"What I mean is last night, when I went outside after the gig, I met Sesshoumaru , he gave me his coat and when we touched hands after introducing ourselves sparks began to fly. I mean sparks literally began to fly. Thats what I mean by weird. Sango said that it was my priestess powers just growing stronger and reacting with Sesshoumaru's full demon powers, do you think that could be it because I have never encountered anything like this before"  
Kikyo looked a litlle baffled, which worried Kagome even more.  
"I can't say I've come across this kind of thing before but why dont we go see Kaede after class and see what she has to say about it?" said Kikyo That actually sounded like a good idea to Kagome, she had been that worried about all of this to actually consider going too see Kaede. Kaede was around 50 years old maybe older, no-one actually knew her real age and no-one asked, but she had knowledge of almost everything from all types of demons, to priestess' and all types of stuff. Kaede was actually a priestess just like Kikyo and Kagome, but Kaede had more knowledge of it.  
"What about Inuyasha? I mean he's Sesshoumaru's brother so he might be able to shed some light on our current situation?" asked Sango,  
"Ok listen up, me and Ayame will go and talk to Inuyasha about it so Kagome and Sango can go see Kaede and we can compare our results later, how does that sound?" asked Kikyo "You just want an excuse to see Inuyasha" cooed Sango "Sounds fine by me, I might get to see him again" said Ayame "Who? Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo "No not Inuyasha, someone else that he hangs with!" muttered Ayame Kagome decided it would be best not to delve too much into that subject with Ayame and stood up to leave hoping the others would take her lead. Thankfully they did and the three left Ayame to study in peace while they headed to find food. Only they did't get very far before they bumped into Kagome's worst nightmare.

Sesshoumaru left the classroom after double chemical physics. He didnt even know why he even chose that to study, but stopped thinking about it when he noticed a trio of girls walking in his direction. She was the last person he wanted to see and tried to turn away when Kikyo shouted his name "Sesshoumaru, lovely to see you as always, have you met my friends Kagome and Sango"  
"Kikyo, I'd say the pleasure is mine but I do not lie, I have met Kagome before. Sango is it? Nice to meet you but I really must be going" said Sesshoumaru and turned to leave hoping they would get the hint.  
But they didn't "Sesshoumaru, do you have any idea what happened between us last night?" asked Kagome sheepishly "What do you mean, we intoduced ourselves and you stole my coat!" replied Sesshoumaru "Excuse me, what do you mean I stole your coat? you walked away after that... that thing happened" replied Kagome enraged "I have no idea what you are talking about Kagome but you may keep the coat, I have plenty more, now if you'll excuse me" Sesshoumaru said and turned on his heels and walked away leaving the three girls staring open mouthed.  
Sesshoumaru walked to his car with signs of another headache, unlocked it and sat in the drivers seat.  
He debated calling his brother and asking for they keys so that he could go home but this Sesshoumaru does not turn tail and run. Still he sat in the car thinking of last night and what happened with Kagome, and if he was right and she was the miko he was told about he was definately in some trouble.

Sango bid her farewells to Kagome and Kikyo and made her way to her next class which was situated on the far side of campus. Around half way there she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she shivered even though it was far from cold. She stopped walking and looked around but saw nothing, then she heard someone call her name,  
"Sango, is it?" said the voice "Who's there?" asked Sango a little more terror in her voice than she'd liked "My name is not imporatant" replied the voice "Come out so I can see you" demanded Sango Sango heard rustling from behind her so she whirled round. A man was standing there, very tall with long black hair and green eyes. When she looked in his eyes she felt cold and saw something she dare not put a name to and for some reason she was scared of this man,  
"Look buddy, I dont know what you want but you wont find it here," said Sango taking a few steps back "Are you scared of me little one? I will not hurt you or at least not right now" said the man "Who you calling litlle one, you can't be much older than me" replied Sango outraged "Feisty aren't you?But no matter I am looking for someone and you are wasting my time" said the man as he turned to leave "Who are you looking for?" asked Sango curiously "I am looking for Kagome Higurashi" said the man plainly then left Everything inside in Sango stilled, her legs gave way and would've fell until someone put their arms around her and held her up. She looked round and came face to face with Miroku,  
"Are you ok?" he asked taking in her pale complexion "Erm I dunno, I think so" replied Sango shakily " What did he say to you?" asked Miroku " What did who say to me"  
" The man you were talking to, Naraku!" replied miroku his voice a little angry " Is that his name?" asked Sango " Yes thats his name, it doesnt matter. Forgive me, my name is Miroku and you are"  
" Im Sango, what are you doing here?" " I am on my way to class, what are you doing here"  
" Im on my way to class too"  
Sango turned to leave when she felt someones hand on her backside and turned her head to see Miroku grinning with his hands on her ass. That got her going she grabbed his hand and slapped him so hard she was a pretty sure the entire college heard it and with a 'hmph' she left him nursing his cheek.  
When she was out of earshot he said with a grin,  
" I think she likes me" then headed to class.

Kikyo left Kagome in the cafeteria an went in search of Ayame beause they decided it was time they found Inuyasha and got some answers. This whole situation with Kagome worried Kikyo alot because anything that happened to Kagome could happen to Kikyo, thats if it was anything to do with being a preistess. Kikyo found Ayame in the gardens behind the college talking with some one, he had brown hair tied up and brown eyes. This must be the guy she was talking about earlier because she remebered him with Inuyasha not too long ago. She was debating walking over to them until she felt someones arms snake around her waist and turned to see Inuyasha smiling down at her,  
" Just who I was looking for" said Kikyo through a grin " Uh oh what have I done this time?" asked Inuyasha letting go of her waist " Inuyasha what makes you think you've done something?" " The tone of your voice Kikyo, and you dont usually smile like that unless I've done something or you're looking for something?" said Inuyasha warily " As a matter of fact I am looking for something, now that you mention it" said Kikyo looking him straight in the eyes " Fuck, whats up"  
" You are aware of what happened last night? Between your brother and Kagome I mean"  
Damn thought Inuyasha what was he supposed to do now, he promised his brother he wouldn't say anything but if he didnt Kikyo would skin him alive. " What do you mean sweetie, what happened?" lied Inuyasha " Inuyasha you are a bad liar, tell me what you know!" " Do you know what Sesshoumaru would do to me if I told you"  
" Nothing compared to what I'll do if you dont tell me"  
" Look Kikyo, I really dont know anything all Sesshoumaru said was he wasnt sure what happened and told me not to say anything to Kagome about it"  
" Do I look to Kagome to you? Dont answer that, is that all your brother told you"  
" Yes hunn, thats all my Stick-up-ass brother told me"  
What Inuyasha didn't notice is that Sesshoumaru was standing behind him listening to everything that was said,  
"Inuyasha, I see you didn't keep our agreement from this morning?" scowled Sesshoumaru Inuyasha paled and turned to his brother,  
" Hey bro, didn't see you there, did you Kikyo"  
Kikyo just giggled and went to sit with Ayame and her friend.  
"Inuyasha, I thought I told you not to say anything"  
" Look bro I didn't actually say anything considering I dont know squat about this situation"  
" Please do not call me 'bro' and it is good that I did not tell you anything about this mess because you cannot keep your mouth closed!" scowled Sesshoumaru " Sorry 'Sesshoumaru', do you know what Kikyo would've done to me had I kept my mouth shut"  
" Just like a half-demon, controlled by a mere mortal" laughed Sesshoumaru " Hey, I'm not controlled by anyone and Kikyo isn't just a human, she's a miko and would've kicked my ass to say the least" stated Inuyasha " In the future Inuyasha, keep your mouth shut and for your information I do not have a 'stick up my ass' as you so kindly put it" retorted Sesshoumaru Inuyasha would've responded but a breathless Miroku joined them,  
" Miroku, you ok buddy?" asked Inuyasha " I am fine Inuyasha, thank you for the concern," wheezed Miroku " Miroku, have you been running?" asked Sesshoumaru " Yes I have, we have a problem" " Whats up, asked the wrong girl to bear you children?" joked Inuyasha " Very funny, but no, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we have a big problem" " Out with it Miroku, This Sesshoumaru doesn't have all day" said Sesshoumaru impatiently " He's back, Naraku is back!" breathed Miroku Everything inside Sesshoumaru went cold and the world seemed to stop for a moment,  
" How do you know this?" asked Inuyasha " I saw him talking with one of Kagome's friends, Sango" said Miroku and smiled at Sango's name " Sango? What did he want with her?" asked Inuyasha " He wasnt after Sango, or you Inuyasha or even me or you Sesshoumaru!" " Who was he looking for?" asked Sesshoumaru but feared he already knew the answer " He was after the miko from last night, Kagome"

Kikyo sat beside Ayame and looked at the man sitting across from them, Ayame introduced him as Kouga and Kikyo just smiled,  
" Do we have to go see Inuyasha now?" asked Ayame " No I have already spoken with him and he doesn't know anything" " Is everything ok Ayame?" asked Kouga " Everythings fine Kouga" smiled Ayame Kikyo sat and listened to the two of them talk and she could tell Ayame had a soft spot for Kouga. She was happy for her friend, she was really shy and didn't talk to guys that much but she seemed comfortable talking with Kouga. She couldn't tell if Kouga liked her though. She noticed that Kouga was a wolf- demon like Ayame which is probably why Ayame felt comfortable with him. Both Kikyo and Kagome were miko's, while Rin and Sango were human, although Sango was a demon slayer, Ayame was the only demon of the group and she felt sorry for her because of it.  
"Kikyo........ Kikyo, you're day dreaming again" laughed Ayame " Sorry Ayame, were you saying something?" " Yeah, Inuyasha and the other two dudes are calling you" Kikyo looked over at the trio and could see Inuyasha waving her over so she got up to leave when Ayame asked,  
"Is the tall silver haired guy the one from last night, the one that Kagome likes"  
" I'm not too sure about her liking him but yes, he's the one from last night" said Kikyo, Ayame just whistled and Kikyo left the two of them alone and returned to Inuyasha's side but frowned when she felt the tension between the three of them,  
" Hey there Miroku, nice too see you again" smiled Kikyo " Kikyo, hunni we have a problem and we need your help" said Inuyasha quietly " Whats wrong, whats happened?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Attraction**

_**Well Just to let all know, I have adopted this story for my fellow friend **__**Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel**_, she had requested me to do it and as such I have uptaken the duty of continuing this awesome story XD!!!

Well I hope to hear your thoughts on this, I did not write the 1st chapter but the second is all up to me now!!

ENJOY!!! XP

Chapter 2 : 

~*~Previously~*~

"Is the tall silver haired guy the one from last night, the one that Kagome likes?"  
"I'm not too sure about her liking him but yes, he's the one from last night" said Kikyo, Ayame just whistled and Kikyo left the two of them alone and returned to Inuyasha's side but frowned when she felt the tension between the three of them,  
"Hey there Miroku, nice too see you again" smiled Kikyo. "Kikyo, honey we have a problem and we need your help" said Inuyasha quietly. "Whats wrong, whats happened?"

~*~Presently~*~

"It's Naraku, he's back," at the mention of the vile half-demon's name Kikyou's eyes widened as her hands clung to the loose white clothing of Inuaysha's shirt.

"What, why, how?", "We don't know babe, but Miroku just gave us an update, he's after Kagome."

Kikyou looked towards Sesshoumaru a frown on her face, she did not know what the meaning for the happenings between he and Kagome were but she knew plenty about Naraku since he once came after her and had the most fowl intentions towards her person, that was until Inuyasha had stepped in to protect her.

"Sesshoumaru you know very well what Naraku has in mind if he is after Kagome. You also know what happened between you and her last night, care to explain? Or will I literally have to force the information from you?"

The taiyoukai glared at the nit-wit who was in love with his brother, how dare this impudent wench insult and threat he, Sesshoumaru!

"It is none of your business wench," Kikyou's eyes became slits as she tried to calm herself and control her temper.

"It is my business when one of my friends are involved!," the words were shouted from her mouth, lightining seemed to crack in the pupil of her eyes as her hair shook about, her body trying to escape Inuyasha's grip.

"Kikyou, stop it. Honey calm down, yelling will not help Kagome, just stop." soothed Inyasha, a purr emitted from his chest in attempt to calm down the wild storm of his girlfriend.

"Hn, Inuyasha I suggest you make sure the wench keeps her distance from this Sesshoumaru in future. As I have said, it is none of your business. Also the events that occurred last night have nothing to do with Naraku, he is simply after her because she is a near replicant of yourself. I will inform the miko of such and keep her from harm but that is all I shall do, you will not interfere. It would also be wise that you do not threat myself in future due to you could not control a mere outburst from an emotional temper.," with that said Sesshoumaru's figure faded with the wind, his words echoed within the shocked miko whom Inuyasha held, the atmosphere was suffocating with the tension of the day's former happenings; indeed Naraku was a trouble to be dealt with.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Kikyou..., where are you my precious sweet love?"

Her heart thrummed hardly in her chest as she crawled through the crack of the warehouse's entrance, Inuyasha had been right, Onigumo was Naraku, he was just a fraud who wanted to use her body for his own hormonal pleasurings. Once she had made it to the outer part of the warehouse she ran as fast as her legs would take her, it was all her fault, it was her fault Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's home was now burning in flames, it was her fault Miroku was now in hospital with many cords attatched to his near-dying body, it was all her fault!

"Help me!," her voice climbed towards the sky, echoing past the many distant houses she ran towards.

A car's engine could be heard comign from behind her, she felt the moist droplets escape her eyes as it neared, she couldn't allow him to reach her, just as she was about to be driven over by the fast moving vehicle she was swept across the damp, black road, her eyes wandered to her saviour as he leaped them through the forest of the night sky.

"Inuyasha..."

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

Kagome was leaving the caferteria in pursuit of her friends, she had spoken with Kaede yet unfortunately she had also received no luck in an explanation from the old woman. Just as she was about to leave the large white building to wander outside in the beautiful gardens of the college's campus, an arm had crept out from a darkening corner of the last classroom door and had wrapped it's arm around her forearm to bring her body face to face with itself.

Looking up into her captors face, her eyes widened and a scream threatened to leave her throat. Why did these things always happen to her?

TBC

_Well that's all I can write...as of now, please review, it is highly appreciated! XD_

_Unfortunately the USB ports on this computer are stuffing up so my updates for various of my fanfictions will be postponed until further notice, I do apologize of such but if you have a knowledge of where I cna download the right programme to fix the USB ports please let me know!!!_

_Ja ne and arigato to all of those who review! XP_

_Jazzy xoxo /'.'\_


End file.
